1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a method for processing a signal, and more particularly, to a control apparatus and a method for preventing a signal from being processed repeatedly by transmitting and receiving information related to a signal processing in a multiple signal processing system that contains a television and a peripheral device. The present application is based on Korean Application No. 2001-70122, filed Nov. 12, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As development of signal processing technology proceeds, there is a tendency to include in television sets various enhancer blocks such as an Interlace to Progressive Conversion (IPC) block, a frame rate conversion block, a detail enhancer block, a contrast enhancer block, a color enhancer block, a noise reduction block and a histogram equalization block in order to improve reproducibility of a signal in a basic signal processing block.
As signal processing blocks, the above various enhancer blocks can be adopted in not only the television receiver but also peripheral devices, which provide the signal, such as a VCR, a set-top box, a DVD player and an audio device.
FIG. 1 shows an existing composite signal processing system. A television 100 processes a signal input from a peripheral device 120 or a broadcasting signal received from a broadcasting station 110. However, the television 100, which receives the signal, cannot know which enhancer signal processing is performed by the peripheral device 120 which provides the signal, or how much weight the enhancer processing has.
In case the television has a built-in enhancer block 100-1, the same enhancer block signal processing is performed by not only a peripheral device 120-1 but also the television. Therefore, the quality of video and audio is deteriorated. That is, for example, if detail enhancement is executed repeatedly, the boundary of image signals displayed is over-emphasized and the quality of the video is deteriorated. If contrast enhancement is executed repeatedly, the difference between light and shade is too great. If noise reduction enhancement is executed repeatedly, a large portion of the high frequency region of an original signal is attenuated and the displayed image is too dim.